


You took something that's mine

by PoemAboutCitylights



Category: Sports RPF, Tennis RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Not really daddy kink but role model kink I guess?, Porn With Plot, Roland Garros, Smut, dominant!Nole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 15:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14855532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoemAboutCitylights/pseuds/PoemAboutCitylights
Summary: "Don't you have any respect?Don't you have any decency?"Novak loses the quarterfinal to his hitting partner and he's pissed.





	You took something that's mine

**Author's Note:**

> omg omg I have no idea why I wrote this

Marco still couldn’t believe it. In fact, he wasn’t even sure if it had really happened or whether he had just been making things up, perhaps already back in Monaco where he’d wait for Nole to come back to their shared training sessions.  
He also couldn’t tell what time it was, had lost every sense of it during the last hours which he had spent crying in disbelief and with the media.  
Never before, he had received that kind of attention by the press, hell, he hadn’t won a single Grand Slam match before this year’s French Open.  
How was this his life? How had he beaten Novak, who knew him that well, who normally knew how to read each and every of his balls? Who was his mentor, his teacher, his role model and his icon?  
How?  
  
He wasn’t sure.  
After hours and hours that felt like days being up on his shaky legs, he had tumbled into his hotel room and into his bed, letting out a sigh of relief when his body had hit the mattress, finally allowed to find some rest.  
He couldn’t remember a happier moment in his life.  
Wasn’t sure if he’d ever be that happy again.  
But all of that really didn’t matter right now. Not the semi-final against Thiem that was up next nor the rest of the season.  
Right now, the only thing that mattered was that moment he had made the final point of the match, falling down onto the court, the sand sticking to his clothes.  
And then Novak at the net, finally, _finally_ , seeing him for what he was actually able to be.  
And he could still hear the Serb’s words, the tone of his voice when he had told him that the win was well deserved and that he was _proud of him._  
Marco had had no idea that he had been dying to hear these words.  
  
He was already half asleep when he heard the lock of his door and how someone was trying to get in, making him feel wide awake in an instant.  
He stared at the door, waiting for the strange sound again, wondering if someone was mistaking his room for theirs.  
But when the electronic _beep_ came, and then the swift sound that indicated that a key card had unlocked the door, Marco sat up straight and felt his heart beating in his throat.  
As far as he remembered, neither his coaches nor his family had received a card. Was it someone of the staff? A fan?  
He shook his head to get rid of the thoughts and got up quickly, grabbing the only weapon he found on his nightstand: his phone.  
He pressed into the darkest corner of his room and exhaled flatly, considering to call his coach or maybe the police but then the door opened up and a familiar silhouette appeared in the door frame, illuminated by the light of the corridor.  
Marco’s breath got caught in his lungs and he remained still, staring at the other man in disbelief, while Novak stepped further into the room, his gaze apparently falling onto the empty bed.  
“Marco?” the Serb asked and the Italian jumped.  
The shadows made it hard to see Novak’s face but some light was coming through his closed curtains and he could spot that Nole was frowning, a determined look gracing his face.  
He was looking angry.  
Marco swallowed hard and stepped out of the corner.  
The older one turned his way and Novak’s gaze wandered down the Italian’s body, who flushed when he realized that he was wearing nothing but briefs.  
“What are you doing here?” Marco asked but Nole made no attempt to answer. Instead, the Serb was coming threateningly closer, his gaze wandering up and down the younger one’s body once again.  
“On the bed,” Novak said, commanded, and Marco’s eyes widened because it had been so long since they had done this the last time, so long that he had hoped that Nole had forgotten about it, and was he really going to-… Now-…?  
The Serb’s eyes were sparkling in the dark, his glances almost dangerous, and a shiver ran down Marco’s naked spine.  
“Now,” was the only thing the older man said when the Sicilian didn’t react immediately.  
“Nole…”  
“Now!”  
So Marco obeyed, because he wasn’t in the position to say no to Novak, not _now_ , not _ever_.  
He crawled onto the bed and lay down on his back, keeping his gaze fixed on the Serb that was watching him closely, or at least as close as it was possible with the lack of light in his bedroom.  
He hadn’t realized when his heart had started racing but now he was panting, out of breath from just looking at the older one and it was embarrassing, really, how much he still wanted this, how much he _needed_ this.  
Novak yanked off his sponsor shirt that cost more than Marco earned on a good day and kneeled over the Italian, his legs on each side of him while their bodies weren’t making contact, yet.  
Nole’s voice was dangerously low when he spoke again.  
“Don’t you have any respect?” he asked, leaning down on his elbows until their naked chests were just inches away, causing Marco to let out a shaky breath.  
The Serb’s fingers were wandering down Marco’s side, leaving him panting and gasping for air, until Novak’s fingers curled around his hip, his nails digging deep into his sensitive skin.  
He gritted his teeth and denied Novak the pleasure of hissing out in pain.  
“Don’t you have any _decency_?” the older one asked and leaned in, taking Marco’s bottom lip between his teeth and bit down on it.  
Marco trembled under the touch and a moan dropped from his lips when Novak ran his tongue over the sore spot he had just bitten down on.  
“This is _my_ place to be,” Novak breathed, “ _I’m_ the one that has worked so hard for it.”  
His flat hand brushed over Marco’s erection almost casually and the Italian couldn’t suppress a groan.  
“I should have been the one to be in the semis. _I’m_ the one that’s on his way back to the top,” Novak growled against Marco’s lips, who shivered some more.  
“On your back.”  
The Italian did as he was told, let out another moan when his erection pressed against the mattress, while he felt Novak pulling down his underwear, leaving Marco completely naked.  
Apparently, the Serb had undressed as well, because when he was leaning down, placing kisses on Marcos back and sucking on his shoulder blade, he could feel the older one’s cock against his ass.  
“You just got lucky,” Novak whispered, “who should have won?”  
Marco kept silent, denying Nole his pleasure, while he was pressing his face into his pillow.  
“Who?” Novak asked, a little louder this time.  
The first spank came unexpected but not unwanted.  
Marco panted into the sheets, feeling his erection grow, his cock now already painfully hard.  
“Who?” Novak asked again but Marco pressed his lips together, waiting for the next smack that came a few seconds later and left his ass tingling and sore.  
“Say it.”  
_Smack_.  
“Say it, Marco, or I’ll leave right now.”  
_Smack_.  
The Italian was well aware that Novak wouldn’t, _couldn’t_ , if the cock pressing against Marco’s thigh was any indicator, but he played along still.  
_Smack_.  
When one of Novak’s fingers slipped between his cheeks, he moaned desperately.  
“You!”  
“That’s right. Good boy.”  
_Smack_.  
Marco panted once again, trying to rock against the mattress to get some relief, but Novak was keeping him still, holding him in place, while his finger slid into Marco once again.  
“You took that win away from me.”  
_Smack_.  
When the Serb’s finger slipped into him the next time, it was lubed up and Marco moaned again, catching the edge of his pillow with his teeth.  
“Without any respect.”  
A second finger was added and then a third and then Marco was a panting mess, rocking back against Novak, letting out curses in Italian that Nole could probably understand but he just really didn’t care.  
Novak let out a soft chuckle, breaking his character for a second.  
But then he leaned down once again, forcing Marco’s head around until he could kiss him, sucking on his bottom lip.  
“Will you be a good boy?” Novak asked against his mouth and Marco nodded frantically, pressing back against the Serb’s fingers.  
He could feel the older one lining himself up behind him and then Novak was inside him and Marco’s world went blank, because he wasn’t ready and at the same time he couldn’t wait for just a second longer.  
Novak let out a low noise that sounded like a moan and fucked into Marco, forcing him down on the mattress when the Italian tried to push back into him.  
Novak drove into him again, and again and then he hit that sweet spot inside of him and Marco couldn’t keep quiet anymore, panting and moaning into the sheets, hoping and praying to God that the walls of his hotel room were swallowing up the noises.  
Because Nole wasn’t keeping quiet anymore as well and the sounds he made drove Marco insane.  
Novak thrust into him another time and Marco knew he could come from this, always did with Novak.  
But Novak came first, spilling into him with a groan, while Marco rocked against the mattress.  
“Turn around,” Nole whispered and pulled out of him, settling between the Italian’s legs once he was lying on his back once again.  
The Serb’s hand reached down and curled around Marco’s cock, pumping up and down, while he captured the Sicilian’s lips in a kiss.  
“I’m proud of you, Marco.”  
“I know,” the younger one whispered and gave in, coming in Novak’s arms and with his lips on his.

**Author's Note:**

> okay so I STILL don't have any idea why wrote this but I just thought "Marco is going to pay for this tonight" so yes, that's what I came up with.  
> Sorry for potential mistakes, this is not beta read.


End file.
